


Libidinal

by sciencefictioness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cyborg Genji Shimada, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: “A storage area of some sort was compromised by the fire and collapsed.  Genji was hit by an unknown compound, a powder that made its way through the filtration system in his mask.  I don’t think it’s any kind of bioweapon, based on where it was being stored.  Even Talon wouldn’t have something like that where there could so easily be a containment failure.  I can’t run the sort of tests I’d like or do any blood work until we get back but looking at the scattered intel we found and Genji’s condition it…  appears to be an experimental recreational drug designed to affect mood, sensitivity to touch, and libido.”Jesse cocks his head, and swallows.  Looks at Genji, who’s eyelids are fluttering as he slowly, slowly tilts further into Jesse’s space.Mood.  Sensitivity to touch.  Libido.“So it’s an aphrodisiac.”  He eases his palm down and wraps it around Genji’s throat, thumb under his jaw.  Slides it to the back and squeezes, massaging around the ports where Genji always get tense.Genji moans low and closes his eyes.





	Libidinal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day five of mcgenji week, 'A Sticky Situation'

It’s easy at first, in the way things can only be when everything goes wrong.

Then it isn’t easy, anymore.

The Talon research facility they’re hitting is abandoned, and recently so; the lights are on, but no one is home. Jesse slips through silent hallways and peers into empty labs, the others on his team reporting more of the same throughout the rest of the building. Some of the rooms have been put to the torch in deliberate ways— research they couldn’t take with them and didn’t want anyone sifting through, most likely. If they’d had the time, the whole place would have been burned to the ground.

It’s halfway there already. Jesse comes across a cluster of servers sparking with electricity, smoke curling into the air. Data they can’t get to, sabotaged experiments; no weapons, no supplies. Scorched earth, Talon style.

He thinks about lighting a cigarette. He certainly needs one right now. If anything was going to blow it would have already, and this isn’t the first mission they’ve rolled out for lately only to find themselves a step behind their enemies. He curses under his breath and taps at his earpiece.

“They’re ghosted. There might be intel here but I ain’t sure it’s worth sifting through the bullshit to find, not with half the place on fire. Ain’t gonna be safe for much longer. Smokes gonna start getting heavy soon.”

He pulls his bandana up over his mouth. They have masks, but Jesse hates using them, and he’d rather avoid it if he can. It’s eerie walking through somewhere that’s so quietly devastated. There are no sprinklers going off, no alarms blaring. Just fire eating at cabinets and closets, burning everything inside and creeping up the walls.

His comm crackles, and Angela is in his ear.

“McCree, I need you and your team out of there and headed to the evac point immediately.” 

It’s not her usual voice, but Jesse has heard it before; steely, deliberate calm. Utterly steady. She doesn’t have to say anything. Jesse just knows.

Someone, somewhere, is  _ fucked. _

Jesse runs his fingers over the pack of cigarettes in his pocket with something like longing.

“What happened? Who’s hit? I need a sitrep and a location.” 

He needs to go collect whoever is down, because Jesse isn’t leaving anyone behind. The new agents can handle themselves in a fight— they’re war veterans and revolutionaries— but they aren’t used to doing things Overwatch’s way yet. 

A shoestring budget and little to no backup. 

Jesse waits for an answer, but instead there’s a drawn out pause. It can only mean one thing.

Jesse starts running.

“Angela, where’s Genji?”

-

Everyone is accounted for when Jesse gets back to the dropship, including Genji, who Angela has cornered in the transport’s tiny medbay. He’s sitting on a gurney that folds out from the wall, hands on his knees as he leans forward. Jesse makes a beeline over to him, and up close it’s impossible to miss how fast he’s breathing— shallow gasping inhales, like he can’t get enough air.

His armor is piled on the floor at his feet. There’s a hospital mask over his nose and mouth, white fabric with elastic hooked behind his ears. His hair is sweaty and falling in his eyes, black roots visible under vivid green. The top half of his exoskin is undone, the rubbery gray material hanging around his waist to reveal his chest and the black synthetic skin of his prosthetics. It’s strange to see him exposed like this when there are people other than Angela and Jesse close by— scars on display, metal embedded in his spine, connection ports visible in the base of his neck. 

He’s comfortable with the new agents, but not  _ that  _ comfortable. Jesse edges in front of him instinctively, blocking him from the rest of the transport. 

Biotics glow all around him, and there’s an IV stuck into the curve of his left elbow, fluid dripping slowly into his veins. An oxygen meter is taped around his finger, along with a blood pressure cuff sitting high on his bicep. Jesse looks at the readout showing his vitals, but at a glance there’s nothing too worrisome. 

Jesse has watched enough soldiers die on Angela’s table to know.

Genji’s cheeks are flushed, skin pink all down his throat, and over the tops of his shoulders. He doesn’t usually blush like that.

Jesse knows what it looks like when Genji gets overheated, too— this is something else. He stares up at Jesse from under his lashes, and his irises are gone, pupils dilated until his eyes are solid black. Jesse reaches out and lays a palm on his cheek, fingers in Genji’s hair; Genji makes a noise, and leans into it hard.

“You probably shouldn’t be so close, especially not without a mask,” Angela says, but doesn’t argue any further.

She’s never been able to keep Jesse away from Genji, not even when he was in a Blackwatch hospital bed in pieces, trailing a dozen wires with his blood filtering through tubes. It never worked then, and she’s certainly not going to be successful now. 

His skin is burning. Jesse watches him dig his fingers into his thighs viciously enough that it has to hurt.

“What happened?” 

Genji’s chest heaves, like he’s trying to find the air to answer, but Angela saves him the trouble.

“A storage area of some sort was compromised by the fire and collapsed. Genji was hit by an unknown compound, a powder that made its way through the filtration system in his mask. I don’t think it’s any kind of bioweapon, based on where it was being stored. Even Talon wouldn’t have something like that where there could so easily be a containment failure. I can’t run the sort of tests I’d like or do any blood work until we get back but looking at the scattered intel we found and Genji’s condition it… appears to be an experimental recreational drug designed to affect mood, sensitivity to touch, and libido.”

Jesse cocks his head, and swallows. Looks at Genji, who’s eyelids are fluttering as he slowly, slowly tilts further into Jesse’s space.

Mood. Sensitivity to touch. Libido.

“So it’s an aphrodisiac.” He eases his palm down and wraps it around Genji’s throat, thumb under his jaw. Slides it to the back and squeezes, massaging around the ports where Genji always get tense. 

Genji moans low and closes his eyes.

“It would seem so, yes. His breathing is labored but his O2 is normal. His fever is high but appears to have leveled off. I don’t know how fast he’s going to metabolize the substance, or how long the effects will last. If his current condition persists too long it will be an issue, but for now there’s no urgent cause for concern. I’ll monitor his vitals on the way back to the Watchpoint and go from there.”

Angela walks off, ostensibly to look at something on her tablet, but Jesse knows she’s giving them space. Genji has his face tucked into Jesse’s stomach now, pushing into him so hard that Jesse as to push back to stay upright. There’s a curtain stored in the wall of the transport, folded up like an accordian, and Jesse unlocks the panel and pulls it closed around them.

The moment it’s shut Genji wraps his arms around Jesse’s waist, and squeezes hard.

_ “Jesse.” _

His voice glitches, overlaid with static like it sometimes is when he’s hurt.

Like it sometimes is when he comes. Jesse buries his fingers in Genji’s hair, and Genji whines, tugging at Jesse’s clothes until he can get his hands underneath them. The moment his skin touches Jesse’s he shudders all over and surges up, clawing the mask off his face and shoving their mouths together. He rucks up Jesse’s shirt and kisses him frantically, breath coming in little huffs, sweat slick between them.

Jesse holds his face in both hands, and tries to ease him back.

“Genji, baby—”

_ “Hurts,”  _ Genji says, nipping at his lower lip, parting his legs to slot himself against one of Jesse’s thighs. He grinds forward— the exoskin won’t let moisture soak through, but Jesse can feel the way it slides on Genji, knows how wet he must be underneath it. “Feels so good. You feel so good. I  _ need  _ you.”

Jesse grabs Genji’s wrists before he can reach into his pants, holding him gently at bay.

“Genji, there’s… everyone’s right there, and Angela will be back to check on you any minute. We need to make sure you’re alright. You don’t really want to do this, now, sweetheart.”

Jesse’s not entirely sure it’s true, but he at least has to try. Genji nods his head, fighting to pull his wrists out of Jesse’s hold— Jesse’s trying to be gentle, but Genji is  _ not,  _ and he breaks his grip effortlessly and starts yanking at Jesse’s belt.

“I do, I… I really fucking do, I don’t care. Please. Please, Jesse, I need it, I-”

Jesse grabs Genji and manhandles him onto the gurney, pinning his arms above his head. It shouldn’t be this easy— Genji’s reactions are sluggish, his strength subdued. Jesse takes both wrists in one hand, shushing Genji before he can break away again.

“Alright, alright. Easy, okay, baby? I got you.” Genji goes lax with a groan as Jesse slides a hand down his body and into his exoskin, fingers pressing into the slick heat his cunt. He can feel the synthetic material of Genji’s suit sliding against his knuckles. “Gonna see if taking the edge off helps, but if it doesn’t, Angela’s probably gonna sedate you. Okay?” Jesse works two fingers in together, rubbing the heel of his hand roughly against Genji’s clit. Genji nods, arching on the gurney with a whine.

“Yes, yes, just— please, don’t stop, please, Jesse.”

Genji’s  _ loud.  _ Jesse lets go of his wrists and lays his palm over Genji’s mouth instead, trying to muffle some of the sound. He writhes, feet slipping up and down the gurney, prosthetics whirring. Now that Genji’s hands are free he grabs Jesse’s forearm and holds it in place, rutting against it hard. His thighs snap closed, and he throws his head back, irises stuttering faintly green.

“Jesse,  _ fuck!” _

He comes around Jesse’s fingers, shaking all over, whimpering into Jesse’s palm. It doesn’t do much good to keep him quiet;  _ everyone  _ can hear, Jesse knows without a doubt. It’s too late to feel shy about it now, though, so he works Genji through until he stops trembling. His exoskin is a mess. Genji is so wet that it’s dripping down his thighs. When Jesse stills his fingers Genji blinks his eyes back open, looking at him through heavy lids.

“Feel any better?”

Genji shakes his head, rocks down onto Jesse’s hand, and  _ keens. _

Jesse coaxes three more orgasms out of him, but if anything it’s making things worse. He’s crying. Everything hurts.

He needs  _ more,  _ he insists.

_ Need you to fuck me, Jesse, please. _

Angela comes in with a syringe full of sedatives, and Genji lets out a sob, but holds out his arm, face shoved into Jesse’s chest. 

Jesse picks him up, and she fits the needle into his IV and presses the plunger. 

Genji goes limp in his arms, and Jesse holds him all the way home.

-

Angela doesn’t complain when Jesse takes Genji back to their room at the Watchpoint instead of to the medbay. It’s an argument she knows she isn’t likely to win. His vitals are steady. He’s hydrated, and she has a blood sample. She gives Jesse a medkit and makes him promise to call her on the comms if anything happens, or if Genji is worse when he wakes. 

Jesse gets him out of his gear. Tugs off his exoskin, and takes off his prosthetics, gingerly setting both his legs and his right arm on the floor next to their bed. He carries him into the shower and gets them both as clean as he can— it’s hard when Genji is dead weight like this, but it isn’t the first time he’s managed and it likely won’t be the last. He stirs a little under the water but drifts back off when Jesse tucks him in bed, crawling in beside him to wait.

-

The fever dissipates almost entirely, but the flush doesn’t go away. Jesse runs his fingers over the pink of Genji’s skin, watching his chest rise and fall rhythmically. It’s not all that different from all the thousands of times he’s watched Genji resting before; the undercurrent of worry is more familiar than Jesse likes.

The sedatives don’t last nearly as long as they should. An hour or so after they return Genji is clinging to Jesse in his sleep and trying to blink his eyes open. There are a few false starts. Genji mumbles Jesse name, and whines, but then drifts off again.

When he finally manages to resurface he’s whining well before he’s coherent. Grinding against Jesse’s thigh, nosing into his throat. 

“C’mon. Jesse, please. Need you.” It’s mumbled and whining, words slurred together. Jesse brushes Genji’s hair out of his eyes and cups his cheek.

“You with me, babydoll? Feeling okay? You hurt anywhere?”

Jesse thinks he’s fine, or as fine as he can be, but if he’s in pain Jesse wants to know.

Genji’s eyes open slowly, body languid with sedatives but no less eager for it. He grabs at Jesse’s shoulder, at his bicep, at his chest. His pupils have contracted fractionally, the glowing ring of his irises thicker now. Jesse can feel Genji, hot and wet as he rolls his hips, sex sliding on Jesse’s skin.

“Nnnn. Yes. M’fine, just. Want you.” 

Jesse rolls them so that Genji is underneath him, letting him take every ounce of his weight. Letting Genji  _ feel  _ him, just the way he likes. He’s hard already; it’s hard not to be with Genji nuzzling him, lips red and eyes black and body alight with need.

“No headache? You want some water first, or your arm? You took that whole bag of fluids but-”

Genji throws his thighs wide and grabs Jesse’s hip, jerking him forward until his cock is grinding against Genji’s cunt.

_ “Fuck me,  _ Jesse. It hurts. Need you.”

He arches, lifting up on the scarred ends of his thighs, voice overlaid with static again. 

Genji slides his hand up Jesse’s body and wraps it around the back of his neck, tugging him down. Jesse goes easily, lets Genji pull him into a filthy kiss. 

He’s always been weak where Genji is concerned, and it will take more than a fever and some Talon engineered party drugs to have him hesitating. 

There’s never a time when Genji doesn’t want Jesse, but now it’s frenzied. His fingers shake, his breathing picking up again. Genji’s hot like an open flame where he’s rubbing against Jesse’s cock, slick enough that Jesse’s mouth waters. He slips a few fingers into him and pumps them once, twice, before withdrawing and lifting them to his lips.

Jesse sucks the slick off of them as he slips his cock into the tight heat of Genji’s cunt, Genji’s jaw dropping wide at the sensation, eyes rolling up in his head. The sound he makes is inhuman, the artificial tones of his voice box layering intricately until it’s unrecognizable. Jesse pulls back and fucks into him once, hard.

Genji gushes around him and comes apart.

Shakes, and digs his nails into Jesse’s back, scratching vicious red lines into his skin. 

“Don’t, don’t- don’t stop, don’t—”

“Shhh,” Jesse says, wrapping his hand around Genji’s wrist and pinning it above his head. “I got you, okay? I got you.”

Jesse fucks Genji until he’s sobbing, mouth pouring out incoherent Japanese and jaw quivering. Until they’re both filthy with how wet he is around Jesse.

Until his cybernetics overload, and reset, and Jesse keeps going. Comes, and pulls out, shoving four fingers into him and eating him through another orgasm. Hours, and hours.

Jesse will do this as long as Genji needs it.

By the time he wears Genji out it’s close to morning, his comm trilling with an alert from Angela. Telling him to bring Genji to the medbay, most likely, but it’s going to have to wait.

Genji is devastated, covered in bruises, thighs filthy with come. His hair is plastered to his forehead; he’s still feverish, still pink all over. The grin he gives Jesse is weary, like they used to be when he was on anaesthesia constantly. Drugged, and drowsy. 

Jesse kisses him again, exhaustion trying to tug him down.

“Need to clean you up, take you to see Angela before you crash.”

Genji nods, and closes his eyes.

“Mmmhmm.”

Jesse carries him into the shower and turns the water on, right hand in the spray as he waits for it to heat up.

Curled against his chest, Genji is already sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things, or come yell at me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/scifictioness?lang=en)


End file.
